Spatial Attacks
The ability to distort the fabrics of space to inflict damage to the targets. Sub-power of Space-Time Attacks and Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Absolute Attack and Attack Powers. Also Called * Coordinate Attacks * Space Attacks Capabilities The user can create spatial distortions in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked by conventional means. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult. Applications * Expanding Space Bolts: 'Project space that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * 'Hand Blasts: Discharge space from hands. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of space. * Omnidirectional Spatial Waves: Send out a wave of space in all directions. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of space that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: 'Release space blasts that split into multiple fragments. * 'Space Depletion: By removing a section of space and tossing it into the "void", effectively erasing it from space. * Spatial Ball Projection: By creating balls of compressed space. * Spatial Beam Emission: By projecting beams of space. * Spatial Blast: By releasing blasts of compressed space. * Spatial Bolt Projection: By projecting bolts of compressed space. * Spatial Bomb Generation: By creating bombs of compressed space. * Spatial Breath: Releasing compressed space from the mouth. * Spatial Bullet Projection: By launching space forward in a projectile, either releasing powerful blunt trauma or hollow out whatever is pierced. * Spatial Infusion: Empowering and energizing anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with space. * Spatial Piercing: By removing or displacing a section of space to punch holes in matter. * Spatial Pillar Projection: Project space pillars. * Spatial Pressure Generation: By adding space onto a target, decreasing the available space for it to exist in, thus crushing it. * Spatial Spike Projection: Project space spikes. * Spatial Shock: By causing ripples in space to create powerful shock waves. * Spatial Slicing: By removing or displacing slivers of space to sever the spatial connection of any matter. * Spatial Vision: Emit space from one's eyes. * Spatial Vortex Creation: Creating a spatial distortion in the form of a vortex, crushing or slicing the opponent. * Sword Beam Emission: Release space blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of space. * Teleportation Strike (Remote Attacks): Teleporting the attack into the opponent. * Zap: A tiny short release of space to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Absolute Attack * Attack Powers * Defense Break * Spatial Distortion * Special Attacks Limitations * May be blocked by space-based defenses. Known Users Known Objects *Space Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Kuroko_Teleports_Cutting_Glass.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun) teleporting a sheet of glass into a stone pillar to bisect it. File:Lotus_Wand_Smash.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate ether, having it to affect the airspace to create spatial strikes of differing locations that bypasses armor. File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) can also have ether to slash the targets at a distance and different angle by slashing the wand with a knife. File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) using the Void to create holes within space, annihilating any and all matter within. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) using The X-Axis to fire spatial blasts that pierces through all in line with his weapon's muzzle. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) deleting slivers of space with his Sever to bifurcate anything occupying the cut location. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) adding space with his Presser to crush his targets with spatial pressure waves. File:Wei_Zhijun's_Blood_Teleportation.gif|Wei Zhijun (Darker than Black) teleporting chunks out of his victims using his blood as a catalyst, meaning there is no physical defense as long as his blood gets on the target. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using the Splitting Void cut through the space of anything in his sight, bypassing defense and rendering distance meaningless. Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Takt.png|Thanks to the power of the Ope Ope no Mi, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can use his ROOM technique to create a spherical space around his targets and use Takt to levitate any object, such as a warship, within his area of control... Law bisects Vergo and SAD Laboratory.gif|...and having mastered his spatial cutting powers to the point where he can slice through Haki enhanced defenses... Law's Injection Shot.gif|...Injection Shot, which can pierce his opponents from a distance, bypassing any physical defenses... Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|...Radio Knife, an enhanced version of his amputation which leaves his enemy unable to reattach their own body for a brief time... File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon) tearing the fabrics of space with its Spacial Rend to cause damage and send the foes elsewhere. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) tearing out slivers of space to cut through any physical matter that occupies the cut location. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) pulling on space to generate a powerful concussive force. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers